


The Final Step

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Size Kink, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have anal sex for the first time. Sam is big, and both of them are horny as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Step

When Sam shoved Dean back onto the bed, Dean was already scrambling to get out of his clothes, heart thundering and body thrumming with anticipation. Finally, they were going to do it. Do this, go all the way, the final step, the one thing they hadn't done yet. He couldn't wait. All the things they'd been doing were awesome. Handjobs, blowjobs, everything else (and there were many things they had tried) but the one thing they hadn't done yet was the actual fucking. Anal sex, if you wanted to use the correct term (Sammy was such a geek, he actually called it that, wasn't it the most unsexy thing in the world?)

There hadn't been a discussion about just who was getting fucked up the ass, but Dean was all too willing to be the bottom. They would both have plenty of turns on top in the future, and Dean really wanted this.

Sam finally won the fight against his jeans and got them off, and was already crawling onto the bed as he got his boxers off. He pretty much fell onto Dean, kissing him hungrily and sliding his huge hands everywhere.

Dean shivered, opening his mouth and twining his tongue with Sam's, reaching down to get ahold of his dick and give it a stroke. The size of it, goddamn. "So big, Sammy," he breathed, breaking away from the kiss to nip Sam's jaw. He knew, of course, how big Sam was. He'd been up close and personal with his dick plenty, but this was different, knowing that was going _inside_ him. Christ, that had to fit in him. Theoretically it was possible, but...

"Yeah," Sam panted into his ear. "'M gonna stretch you so wide, Dean. You're gonna be split in half by my dick, think you can handle it, your tiny little hole can take it?"

"Know I can. Want it so bad, Sammy, fuck. Come on, hurry, now," he urged, wanting it desperately. He needed Sam in him this minute. He wanted to express just how much he wanted it, but was kind of incoherent.

Sam apparently had the same problem, because he just moaned and attacked Dean's mouth again. The kiss was hard and hungry, but even as they kissed, Sam was flailing towards the bedside table for the lube. He pulled back, gasping for breath, and shoved Dean's legs up to his chest so that he was open.

"Sam," Dean said as he watched his brother struggle with the cap on the bottle of lube. "Don't-" he was never shy in bed, but it felt weird to say what he was about to say. "Don't prep me too much. No stretching or whatever." Sam raised his head, their eyes locking, watching him with such intensity and longing that Dean shuddered. "I want it to hurt. Wanna feel how your huge, gorgeous cock forces me open."

Sam nodded furiously, and if Dean wasn't so turned on he would have called him a dork, but then he finally got the lube open and some on his fingers. Then he was shoving one straight inside Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean's toes curled at the sudden intrusion. The other occasions Sam's fingers had been in him, the little bastard had tormented him for hours, keeping him on the edge and refusing to let him come, but this time he only perfunctorily smeared some lube around and pulled his finger back out.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax, and was relieved to see Sam was slicking himself up. Yeah, he wanted it to hurt (some pain with pleasure was always good), but he didn't want to be torn to shreds.

Sam pushed his legs up even farther, and Dean hadn't even realized he was so bendy, folded nearly in half as he was, and guided the head of his dick to Dean's entrance. "Ready?"

He grunted an affirmative, then Sam was pushing in, huge and hard. Dean gasped because _fuckgoddamnfuckingdamn_ it hurt, and he squirmed, following his body's natural impulse to get away from the intrusion. As he tried to scoot upwards, away, Sam put a hand square on his chest, pinning him in place. Dean couldn't move, just had to lay there and take it, while Sam continued shoving his way in, and fuck if that didn't send a bolt of lust straight to his dick, making him leak more precome.

He wanted it, so badly, but it was a good thing Sam was holding him down, otherwise he'd probably be across the room. "How much more, Sammy?" he groaned.

Sam laughed, sounding just a little wild. "You think I'm all the way in? You're wrong, Dean. Only just half in."

Oh, fuck. He already felt full beyond all belief, and that was only half? He cried out as Sam slammed the rest of the way in with a sudden, violent thrust. He panted above Dean, braced on one arm, the other still holding Dean. "Fuck...I never..." He looked amazed, an expression of wonder on his face. "You're so tight, Dean. Feels so good, you have no idea."

Dean only half heard him, focusing on taking deep breaths, breathing through the burning sensation. "'M not gonna lie, it hurts," he breathed, "But I feel so full. God, you're huge. Feels like you got even bigger in the last five minutes. Move, Sam, fuck, move!"

Sam didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out slowly, just a little, both of them moaning at the sensation, then pushed back in. It still hurt, a lot, but at the same time it was one of the most incredible things he'd ever felt. He didn't mind the pain, especially not when, as Sam shoved back in, he hit his prostate.

"There," Dean groaned. "Sam, Sammy, there!"

Sam kept that angle, hitting just right, grinning down at him, sweaty and dorky and so goddamn beautiful Dean thought his stupid girly heart would burst. It was still hurting but feeling amazing too, and he wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck, pulling him in for a kiss before he did something embarrasing, like declaring his undying love and devotion to Sam (and especially Sam's dick.)

They kissed for a minute, but then Sam shifted back, sitting back to get more leverage behind his thrusts, until he was really driving into Dean. "Like it?" he murmured, voice low and dirty. One thing Dean had been astonished to discover when they started sleeping together was that his little brother had a filthy mouth. "Like the way my dick is pounding into you, filling your tight hole so good? Like it? I like it. So damn much, and I'm gonna do this to you all night. Fuck you so hard you aren't going to be getting out of bed tomorrow."

Dean moaned, Sam's words putting pictures into his mind and letting him know exactly where and what he would be doing for the rest of the night, on the bed with Sam in every position they could think of (and why confine it to the bed? There was the rest of the motel room to put to use. And hell, the Impala.)

"All night... Don't know if I'll be able to handle that, Sammy, I- _fuck!_ " Sam had wrapped one of those massive hands around his dick and was jacking him in time with his thrusts. "You're so big, and I know I'm going to be- oh fuck, harder, come on!- sore."

"You can handle it, and maybe you'll be sore, but I'll make you feel so good you won't care that it hurts." Sam dropped his head down so his forehead touched Dean's, hot breath hitting his face as Sam panted and lost rhythm. "Oh, god. Fuck, I- Dean!" he cried out, and came, dick pulsing as he filled Dean up.

Wasn't that a weird sensation. Not that Dean really cared at the moment; his back arched and he dug his nails into Sam's shoulders as he came all over his stomach, chest, and Sam's hand, drawing more delicious sounds out of Sam as he squeezed tight around his massive cock.

He slumped back onto the bed, boneless and sated, Sam toppling down onto him, no longer having the strength to hold himself up.

"So?"

"Mmph," he said into Sam's neck. "Don't fish for compliments. It was awesome, and we're definitely doing it again. Soon as possible."

Sam laughed and lifted his head to plant a sloppy kiss at the corner of Dean's mouth. "Yeah. Amazing," he agreed happily, then let his head fall back onto the mattress.

They lay there for awhile, still coming down and catching their breath. Dean was definitely starting to feel the ache, and yeah, he was going to be hurting tomorrow. "Think you can get out of me now, Sammy," he smacked his brother's shoulder lightly.

Except Sam wasn't pulling out. The exact opposite, matter of fact; little fucker was getting hard again. "Didn't I promise you wouldn't be getting out of bed tomorrow?" Sam smirked down at him, reaching between them to grip Dean's dick and stroke it. "Welcome to round two."

He was _definitely_ going to be aching tomorrow, but as he got hard again, he had to admit round two sounded fucking awesome.


End file.
